Cold blood
by kung fu kit
Summary: Kazuya mishima is ressurected from fiery death and now, 20 years after, the 4th tekken tournament is held, what will happen when he meets the son he never knew, and the father that banished him to the volcanic burial?
1. Chapter 1: ressurection

Disclaimer: Jin: go on.* pushes cherry forward * Cherry: * grumbles and begins to speak in a droning fashion * I don't own tekk or namco or any of the characters...happy? Jin: ^_^ yep Cherry: good cuz I'm gonna let kaz kik ur ass for making me do that :P  
  
Chapter One: The beginning  
  
Part one: Beginnings/Resurrection  
  
Pain. Punch after punch. Each strike carrying him that little bit closer to final judgement. Kazuya Mishima could fight no longer. Every ounce of his strength and energy lost with each breath he drew. 'No!' it couldn't end this way! All he had worked for, sacrificed and all the pain he had suffered. and for what??? He had been a merciless adversary to any who had opposed him. Kazuya had soared above all. But now as the last strike fell, Kazuya no longer soared. Not as victor and not through the skies.  
  
Not a sound escaped his mouth and nor did his eyes shift as his body fell, fell and rushed to meet the blazing inferno his father's hands had banished him to. The monotonous pattern of dimly lit rocks swept past him in a blur. What little he had seen was now gone as he finally hit the scorching mass.  
  
All was dark.  
  
All was silent.  
  
Cold. The new feeling flowed slowly through his body like a reviving energy. It felt surprisingly good compared to the fires that had scarred his worn body. Slowly the cold feeling travelled to his fingers. They hurt, throbbing pain that slowly became agony as the feeling extended to his arms and torso. His flesh felt, new. The flow of energy reached his head and Kazuya began to see a dim light through his eyelids. But he was still too weak to lift his heavy lids. Questions filled his mind. Where am I? What's happening to me? Who am I? When the energy reached his mind it all came back to him. Meeting the bottom of a cliff, making his pact with the devil, throwing his father off the same cliff, falling into a volcano. And with each memory was the face of his father. Scolding him, taunting him with every move.  
  
Kazuya's eyes flew open in rage. His eyes were greeted with bright blurry images. Which made him squint, though it didn't help stop whatever was in the atmosphere from stinging his eyes. Water.. There was water everywhere. It explained why he felt cold. The ability to move restored, a hand flew to his mouth, which had on it some sort of breathing device. The blurry images began to move. Impulsively he thrust his hands towards them. But his fingers hit something hard.. glass. The more pressure he applied to the glass the more his fingers throbbed. Feeling around it he realised what it was. He was imprisoned in a tank. Anger shot through his thoughts and Kazuya forgot his position and concentrated what new energy he was slowly gaining on breaking this glass barrier. At first his attempts seemed useless, but remembering his father's hateful existence and remembering his promise to himself that he would survive to gain vengeance. It gave him inhuman strength, or rather returned his inhuman strength. The glass shattered and his body was thrown out along with the water that filled the tank. His body crashed onto the shattered glass cutting, stabbing and scratching his naked body. He felt every scratch but with extra pain to his flesh.  
  
When the glass shattered it seemed to do the same to Kazuya's mind. Every one of his senses tuned to the highest frequency. The light was too bright for his eyes to handle. What had been muffled echoes before were now sharp stinging sounds. For a slight second his vision cleared and he saw people. Lots of them dressed in white lab coats bustling around. Some came towards him and helped him up. He couldn't lift a hand up against them, nor did he see any reason to, apart from his own pride. They seemed like they were trying to help him. The images faded and he slipped into unconsciousness hearing many words understanding few..  
  
"don't worry Mr Mishima.it'll be alright...." "Yamanaka-san, get the life support system running again.." "amazing..he's alive.." "devil genome..spliced...DNA..."  
  
  
  
cherry: reviews welcome and much appreciated..please 


	2. new skin

Part two: New skin  
  
"Alright, now lift your arm. higher. Good.now bend it..no from here, this way.." Daily check ups were becoming somewhat monotonous.  
  
"What's next? Want me to open my mouth wide and say aaah???" Kazuya said as he lifted his arm obediently. Ms Nomura looked at Kazuya through narrowed eyes.  
  
"ok, we're all done for now" she said. "Looks like you've made a full recovery Mishima-sama" she said as she sat back on her chair. "We are still going to need to run a few more tests until you can move around freely. But I would like to point out that you won't be able to leave the facility for the time being. In return for your regeneration, we would like to keep you here to explore the mysterious taint in your genes"  
  
"I would be more than happy to offer what I can for this research. I myself am curious how the devil genome effects me." He said as he pulled a shirt on.  
  
"I'm not sure I understand, devil genome??" She said nervously. Kazuya smiled an unnerving smile, knowing full well that it disturbed her.  
  
"It seems your colleagues have failed to mention a few details concerning this matter Ms Nomura.." He laughed. "But now if you don't mind I wish to get some rest."  
  
"Not at all" she replied quickly and rushed out the door. A little too quickly Kazuya noted. Looking on towards the door, he waited until he heard her light footsteps fade quickly down the corridor. Lying back onto his bed, Kazuya brought a hand to his forehead. He was becoming restless. He felt like a sitting duck, unable to do anything. But if he were to find the secret in his genes, then he would have to endure this. Kazuya was sure that his father was still alive. His lip curled in a cruel smile as the thought of his father's fate filled his mind.  
  
'he will pay for what he has done..' He thought. Could he summon the devil spirit within him through the gene? If he could unlock that secret, then he could meld with his demon form. In that form he could harness all the power he needed to take revenge on his father.and more.  
  
* * *  
  
"Yes ms Chang...yes.I'm very sorry about the delay. Why don't you try again in a couple of hours and I'm sure the system will up and running again soon.yes, thank you. Good bye."  
  
"Any problems Dr Halliwell?" Kazuya asked as he walked up to the information desk.  
  
"Hmmm? No, one of the servers is offline. One of professor T's student's wanted to look up some data that's all." "So the tests will go ahead as planned?" "Yes of course. In fact if you will come with me there are a few things I would like to show you. I think we may finally be making some progress." Dr Halliwell said absently as he picked up a key-card and his I.D card from the desk. He walked around the desk and down the corridor. Kazuya followed him to the elevator. Once inside he pushed the button for Basement 3.  
  
"How much progress are we looking at?" Kazuya inquired. "Honestly, I think we may be very close to our target. I'll need to show you first though. If we continue at this level we may be looking at a breakthrough." He exclaimed. The elevator pinged and the doors parted to reveal a large laboratory. Which was hardly surprising, almost three quarters of the building had laboratories built into them. Dr Halliwell walked towards a door and pulled out the key-card and I.D he had picked up earlier. Scanning them onto an electronic panel next to the door he punched in a few numbers. A low buzz came from the panel and then door clicked open. He walked into the room and towards a computer panel.  
  
Suddenly an alarm sounded. Blaring sirens echoed throughout the building. "What's going on?" Kazuya yelled over the alarm. Dr Halliwell rushed over to the monitor and began tapping at numerous buttons. "There seems to have been a security breech..." he said quickly while tapping a few more buttons. "Camera's are down.No!!! Whoever it is, they've just shut down the security system. All files and test subjects are assessable." He continued. "It would be best if you stayed here.take this, you might need it" he yelled as tossed Kazuya a handgun. Then he proceeded to exit the room rushing to the staircase. The elevators were probably unreliable now.  
  
The sounds of glass shattering and gunshots came from some distant part of the building. Kazuya looked around the lab. Everyone was getting out, one way or another. Deciding to do the same Kazuya stopped when he reached the stairway. Screams sounded from a couple of floors above. Kazuya froze. He was stuck; there was only one way out and only one floor below him. Taking a deep breath he stood by the wall and waited.  
  
Sounds of the gunfire were much closer now. Finally came the rushed footsteps down the stairs. Kazuya prepared himself. One man turned the corner. A soldier by the looks of it. Kazuya had no time to ponder the thought. Instantly he grabbed the soldier and slammed a fist into his helmet. The soldier was taken by surprise; he didn't even have time to notify the others who were running down the stairs. As four more turned in from the stairs Kazuya threw the man onto them. Backing away slightly they looked at him startled. More men appeared from the stairway and surrounded him. The newcomers were not the same as the ones already there. Their uniform was slightly different and instead of guns they carried crude knives.  
  
One of the men rushed in to attack, only to meet Kazuya's fist in a pre- emptive attack. Stumbling backward the soldier tried again this time with a sidekick to his head. But Kazuya was too fast. Grabbing his leg he propelled him into the wall. Turning back towards the other men Kazuya just barely dodged a slash. Another had come towards him slashing mindlessly. Dodging the slashes with ease Kazuya delivered lightning quick jabs to his side bringing him down immediately. For a few seconds the others stood frozen, until with a primal scream one lunged straight for Kazuya, blade first. Kazuya moved just in the nick of time as the blade passed by him. Without hesitation Kazuya grabbed the soldier's wrist. Bringing a foot over their locked arms, Kazuya slammed a foot into the soldier's face. Instantly he brought his leg back, hitting the soldier again only this time he let go and the soldier went crashing into a glass partition. Kazuya spun around to dodge yet another series of slashes. He allowed his assailant to make a few advances, slashing with his right arm. The soldier made the mistake of switching arms and slashed with the second blade in his left hand. As soon as he did, Kazuya locked his arm with the soldier's by the joint. Spinning behind him, with his free arm, Kazuya grabbed the soldier's head and smashed it against the wall. The impact of the hit crushed the soldier's helmet and caused the plaster on the wall to crack. Kazuya continued to work his way through the crowd of soldiers. They just kept on coming even the ones that fell, got up again.  
  
While in the midst of the fight, one man ran down the stairs and shouted, " Mission completed, Move out!!!" and ran back up again. Slowly the men pulled away and ran after him ignoring Kazuya.  
  
Explosions sounded from above. They were blowing the building up!!! Running through the corridors, Kazuya searched frantically for an exit. He could no longer use the stairs. As he ran, he heard soft footsteps behind him. Kazuya hid in the shadows and waited for whoever was following to approach him. When they came close enough he grabbed them and backed them up against a wall. It was a soldier. He wanted answers and if he had to tear this guy apart for them, then that's what he would do. Remembering the handgun, Kazuya aimed it at the soldier. "Who are you? Who sent you? And what the hell do you want with me???" Kazuya raged. The soldier said nothing, just stood paralysed in fear. Anger coursed through Kazuya's body. He pressed the gun against soldier's neck. "Talk!" This time the soldier began to splutter. "We are the Tekkenshu...Sent by Mishima!!!" he rambled. The words sunk in and adrenaline coursed through Kazuya's body. It all made sense now. Noticing a little camera fixed to the soldier's head, Kazuya knew HE was watching.. "You.." No words could express Kazuya's anger. "I will.. Get everything back" and with that he dropped the handgun and delivered a punch to the soldier's head, breaking the camera at the same time.  
  
Kazuya's Anger had blinded him. The foundation of the building was shaking and more explosions were coming from above. There was only one way out.. the elevators. With no other thought in mind other than survival Kazuya ran for the elevators...  
  
Kukkaistytot: thank you so so so so so much!!!!! You would not believe how much your reply means to me!!! I was discouraged by the lack of reviews and you have stirred my motivation once again so thank you.  
  
  
  
Jin: a truly fine entry indeed.  
  
Kaz: not bad.but I don't feel pain whats all that shit about????  
  
Cherry: deal with it..in my story you ARE human ^_^ 


	3. Lost

Part three: lost  
  
It was surprisingly cold that evening with chilly winds and slight rain. Not surprising since it was mid December. But the cold had no effect on Kazuya. The weather was the least of his problems and not by far the source of his worries. Kazuya couldn't help but notice the colourful decorations in the streets, the tall Christmas trees dressed in glittering stars and bells, the carollers singing. it all seemed too happy. But then, what better cover-up could have been provided than Christmas day, when almost the whole population of America was too preoccupied in celebration to notice a take over operation. Kazuya's teeth clenched in anger, but what was the use of getting angry now? What would that do to help him in the situation he was now faced with?  
  
Thankfully Kazuya had been around long enough to get by in this 'new world' this alien existence 21 years from his time. It was a miracle that he had still been able to access his back up money, a small fortune to say the least. Hotel. He had to find a place to stay. But by the looks of it, finding a place was going to be easier said than done. Every building in sight looked the same, every inch covered in decorations and flashing lights. Kazuya was beginning to wonder if he was in Nebraska or Vegas.  
  
He continued to walk down the crowded streets when a particular building caught his eye. A skyscraper, with a large sign above two arced doors which simply read, 'Grand hotel'. Kazuya walked towards it without a second thought. Walking through the doors a rush of heat hit him. It felt good. As he spotted the check in desk he strolled over, trying to look casual. Whereas to the odd passer by he looked slightly intimidating and just a little mad, as he was dressed only in a white shirt and smart black trousers and had just walked out of the rain and cold. Behind the counter was sat a young woman, mid twenties Kazuya guessed. As he approached the desk she looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"how can I help you?" she said in friendly tones.  
  
"I need a room" he replied edgily.  
  
"and what suite would you like? Luxury or regular?" she asked as she looked up at him. Kazuya held her gaze and continued lazily.  
  
"whatever you have available" he said and smiled. He had her full attention now, she continued to stare at him a few seconds, mesmerized. "miss, is there something wrong?" he dawdled on. She shook herself slightly and turned her eyes to the monitor in front of her.  
  
"your name" she said slightly dazed. Kazuya realised he couldn't give his real name.  
  
"Mr Yamamoto."  
  
"thank you sir, if you would like to fill out your details here." she said as she passed him a pen and a form. Kazuya filled out the form with false data, odd information he remembered from the G corps files. "thank you, here are your keys, your room is 305." She said quickly, avoiding his eyes as he passed her the form and pen back.  
  
"thank you" he replied and took the keys and walked away to find the elevator and his room.  
  
  
  
Cherry: So what do you make of that so far?  
  
Jin: too much of the old man..where do I come in???  
  
Cherry: it's a KAZ fic.so you don't get to be in it yet :P  
  
Jin: no fair!!!  
  
Cherry: life's not fair.deal with it. Also I'd like to say a big thankyou to allthose that gave me replies...it means a lot!!! 


	4. Memories

Kazuya looked in the mirror. He didn't recognise the man that looked back at him. Despite the new skin and flesh that wrapped his bones, he looked aged. He growled slightly as he removed his shirt. Each time the site of the scar made him remember, the fall down the cliff, the way it had scarred him, the way He had scarred him.  
That was one thing that he could never forget, no matter how hard he tried. He touched the scar slightly, his hand hovering over it as if it burned every time he touched it.  
He clenched his hand into a fist; giving out a call of rage he slammed it into the mirror, shattering it into thousands of shards. Kazuya brought his fist back and looked at it in awe. Not a single scratch marked his fist. Only the slight pink colouring of blood that rose under his unblemished skin showed. Kazuya walked away from the now shattered mirror into the bedroom.  
***  
Kazuya was sat on the bed, he kicked off his shoes and reached for the TV remote. Same thing he had done for the last two weeks, absolutely nothing. He lay back onto the bed and pressed a button. The Tv across the room flickered to life and slowly a picture began to phase slowly on the screen, a news report. Kazuya watched for a few seconds then flicked over to another channel, this time to see a cheesy sitcom. He continued to flick through the channels for sometime.  
  
.Mtv's greatest hits.  
  
.extreme sports.  
  
.ren and stimpy.  
  
.real underwater.  
  
.international news.  
  
.movie of the night: point break.  
Kazuya stopped at the movie, and flicked back to the international news. He hissed as he saw the picture on the screen. There he was, his hair was now a dull lifeless grey instead of the black it used to be, his features wrinkled in old age, but there he was, alive and breathing. Something that would be taken care of very soon if things went the way Kazuya planned. The picture minimised and a woman began to speak on the matter.  
  
Kazuya turned up the volume and listened closely.  
".it was confirmed earlier today by Heihachi Mishima himself, that the fourth Iron fist tournament will go ahead as planned earlier this week. Short tournaments will be held around the globe from which the finalists will have the chance to challenge Mishima himself in Japan. We have more from our correspondent in Japan, over to you Ms Yamada "  
The image changed and showed another woman, Japanese, in a conference room. She began to speak in accented English.  
"Thank you Helena. This tournament is really a highly unusual event, Mishima has put all the stakes down on this tournament as he has put the Mishima Zaibatsu as the winning prize. This has resulted in mass applicants for the preliminary rounds. At the moment we only have confirmation on preliminary rounds in five places. They are as follows: London, Tokyo, New York, Brazil and Hong Kong. More announcements will be made in the next few days and will also be posted up on the official Mishima Zaibatsu website. It has also been advised that any participants should take caution and apply as soon as possible as there are limited placements. Back to you Helena."  
"thank you, and now the prime minister of..."  
Kazuya stared blankly at the screen and a cruel smile tugged at his lips. He knew that the tournament was a trap. But if it'd would bring him closer to ridding the world of his so called 'father' then he would do it. If it cost him his life, again, this time he swore if he went to hell he wouldn't go alone...  
The guardians: thank you guys so much and I'd be honoured if you put this Fic up.I'm sorry I took so long to update I haven't had the best of luck in replies I was feeling discouraged till I saw new reviews thanks and hope you enjoy the rest  
  
Tammie: thanks for keeping track just keep reading and I'd love to know what you think of the rest!!!  
  
Val: aww thankies gal nice to know you still reading me here. where are you these days? Seems like I never chat to you anymore (  
  
Crazygothicgrl24: and I will do thanks for your review and I'm glad you liked it!!!  
  
Kukkaistytot: A BIG thank you to you for being the first to reply to my fic.I'm glad you liked my work and I hope you like what more I have to offer. 


	5. sticks and stones

Part five: sticks and stones  
  
"Hyaaa!"  
  
The cry was followed by a dull thump as Kazuya's foot slammed into a sandbag. It was the only sound that could be heard in the entire building. Kazuya had begun his training not long after the announcement of the fourth Tekken tournament. His moves had been imprinted into his memory, but it was his stamina that needed work; he didn't feel as fast or as strong as he had once been. If he didn't regain his former strength then there was no way he could participate in the tournament. Kazuya knew his father; old age wouldn't get in the old man's way. In fact he would probably have grown much stronger in the years that had passed. Kazuya continued to train for a good two hours and then slumped to the floor, breathless.  
  
After he had freshened up from training Kazuya decided to go into town. He had regularly been visiting a Cyber Café in order to keep updated with the recent announcements for the tournament. The preliminary rounds were to begin the next week. Thankfully Kazuya didn't need to travel far for them, as they were being held in Nebraska anyway. He would undoubtedly qualify for the final tournament to be held in Japan. The next step was to regain control. He would have to make a few calls around, things had changed very drastically, but that didn't affect him. He would find one way or another to do what he had to. Kazuya scanned through the inbox of his mail address and checked the one new mail. He looked at it and clicked the print icon. Collecting his print out from the main desk, Kazuya paid what he owed and left the Café.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To: k_m_yamamoto@hotmail.com  
  
From: Mishima@tekken.net  
  
R.E.: Tournament announcements  
  
To Mr Yamamoto  
  
We are aware that you will be participating in the preliminary rounds of the Fourth Iron Fist tournament. Here we have sent the details of the matches that will take place at the station in which you will be fighting; south hall station, Nebraska, USA station #154.  
  
The fights will be knockout stages. At the moment there are 35 participants attending the preliminary fights at station #154. The number finalists will be determined by the judge's decisions, but there are a limit places for the final rounds. If you are fortunate enough to make it through to the finals you will be sent a plane ticket to the combat arena where the final matches will take place.  
  
Your identification number is 0654 7745392  
  
Please give this number to the registration board when you arrive at your located station along with your registered name. You will be given further instructions then.  
  
Thank you for your cooperation  
  
M Nakagawa 


	6. Breeze

Part six: breeze   
  
Kazuya licked his chapped lips and smirked at the man crumpled on the floor. In the years that he had been missing Kazuya would have thought that fighters might have gotten better. But all those he had faced in the preliminary rounds so far didn't even deserve the title of competition. With a sigh of satisfaction Kazuya left the ring as the match was called to his favour. No one applauded his victory but they stared at the tall stranger, the man that had just beaten what they would have classed as some of the best fighters in the world in a breeze.   
  
Qualifying for the tournament had been much easier than Kazuya had expected. But that had worked out to his advantage. The qualifying matches were going to be held the next day. But in Kazuya's opinion there had been only two other fighters that looked fit enough to participate. Out of the two one of them had caught his eye. A young woman of Native American origin. Julia Chang was her name. Kazuya recognised her name. Chang… hadn't there been someone of the name Chang in the second tournament? Michelle? It all rushed back to him. The woman had had a pendant of some significance. But the details remained hazy. It seemed a little too coincidental that the girl had the same name. Kazuya needed to check what had happen within the tournament while he had been gone. It seemed there was more going on than he was aware of.   
  
One man sitting along the edge of the ring had stared at Kazuya in what looked like fear. Kazuya simply raised his eyebrow at the man and dismissed him. Could it be that the man had actually recognised him? It was bound to happen sometime. His father already knew of his return. The tournament itself was obviously a trick…a trap. Kazuya had walked right into the mouth of danger knowing full well the intentions his father had. The whole tournament had been set up to lure him out. It had worked but Kazuya didn't intend to lose. He pulled out a cell phone from his duffel bag and dialled a number.   
"Hello?"   
"Can I speak to Edward Smith please?"   
"May I ask who's calling please?"   
"Kazuya Mishima…" there was a gasp on the other end of the phone. A different voice answered this time, angry.   
"Who is this? And what kind of stupid joke is this?" Kazuya smiled at the response. No one would believe he was alive right away. But he had plenty of ways to convince them…   
"Joke? Why I wouldn't do such a thing to you Edward. However, you had better watch what you say, your words tend to get you into a great deal of trouble." He threatened lightly.   
"You…you can't be, you're dead!" the voice spat unconvinced.   
"If I was dead Edward I wouldn't be on the phone. Now listen and listen well. I want you to meet me at the Yardly warehouse. We have much to discuss. If you choose to decline my offer I'm afraid I'll have to take extreme measures. Maybe you might have to be subjected to a freeze experiment…and don't you remember how that turned out? Mission Cryos #1?" this time the voice on the other end was gagging. Still refusing to believe what he was hearing. But what he was being told confirmed all his fears and he was forced into going along with the plans being recited to him. The pieces of this building were fitting together quite nicely… slowly but surely, Kazuya was getting there.


	7. A past long forgotten

_Hmm first things first.__ Thank you to Kukkaistytot, Crazygothicgrl24, Val, Tammie, The guardians, Kazuya-Sama, Skitzo-phrenick, Surfer sea turtle and Styles Clash for reviewing^^ makes me feel all jubly and stuff ^^_

_Surfer Sea Turtle: I know the parts are short but I've already formatted them (the entire fic is complete, I'm just posting it now.) so I'll post two parts up at a time if that's good ^^  but if everyone prefers it I'll merge two parts together… it's just that they're in three chapters with eight parts in each. But I'll do what readers prefer I suppose. _

_Styles Clash: lol thanks and yes I am Kung Fu kid. _

_Glad you're all enjoying the fic hope you'll like where I've taken it. Of course if you're impatient you can check it out in it's entirety at TZ. (I would reply in some way or the other to all reviews but I think it's not really allowed,something about interactive message board,  just wanted to clarify a few things with the ones I do reply to personally. Though I do thank you all very much for reading and reviewing. Happy __Reading__ ^^)_

Part seven: A past long forgotten   
  
Kazuya adjusted his tie and straightened the collar of his white shit. He eyed his reflection and smiled in satisfaction. The suit he wore was of a deep purple, almost navy. It was a lot like his old one, but a more modern style. Non-the less he liked it all the same. He put on a pair of shades and admired himself in them. He picked up his briefcase; stood up, held his head high and walked out of his hotel room. He quickly paid the receptionist and motioned for a bellboy to bring his bags with him. A Black limousine was parked outside the Hotel; behind it were two black Mercedes with tinted windows. Kazuya's baggage was loaded into the limousine as he stepped into it. A man with slightly greying hair and grey eyes sat opposite him in the limousine. Kazuya nodded at Smith and looked out of the tinted windows.   
  
After getting Smith's attention things had been a lot easier for Kazuya. Edward had arranged for Kazuya to be transported to Japan without any questions. Kazuya smirked as he remembered the look on Smith's face when Kazuya had revealed himself. He had almost choked to death on the spot, spluttering and gagging at the sight of him. He was a good worker, but he had gotten old. Kazuya could get another contact as soon as he was airborne to arrange things in Japan.   
"Smith, did you manage to get that information that I asked for?" he asked.   
"Yes Sir." He replied politely and opened his briefcase pulling out two files. He handed him one and rested the other on his briefcase. Kazuya took the file and opened it. Information regarding the Tekken Tournaments was extremely hard to come by, but at Kazuya's command, nothing was impossible, the consequence of failing to follow his orders were unimaginable. Kazuya was glad to know his reputation had remained intact.   
  
The file he held in his hands contained exclusive information of the Third Iron Fist tournament. He looked over the files critically, the participants had been, as expected very skilled. But one had been only 16 years old! Had his father gone mad? Not even Kazuya would have allowed a child into a tournament with such a bloody intent. He continued to flick through the pages and he came across a name, which he recognised. Julia Chang. It didn't surprise Kazuya as much as he would have thought. She had been there for the last tournament, which explained why she had been good enough to qualify for this tournament. Kazuya 's eyes widened when he saw Nina Williams' name. The woman had survived the Cryos project as well as her sister, Anna Williams. But before Kazuya could dwell on the thought he saw a name that caught his eye, a name that choked the breath from his lungs. Jin Kazama. Could it be her? The spelling was an obvious mistake but could it be? Kazuya grabbed the second file from Smith and flicked through it. The name wasn't mentioned anywhere on the file. In a way he was glad, the woman distracted him. Kazuya had managed to convince himself that she had meant nothing to him in every sense. Nothing but a distraction and that's all she would remain.   
A light knocking on the glass partition between himself and the driver pulled Kazuya from his thoughts.   
"We're here," Smith said as the car slowed to a halt near a runway.   
  
Wordlessly Kazuya put both files into his own briefcase and stepped out of the limousine to be greeted by a mass of reporters buzzing with questions. His identity was obviously no secret anymore. The Two Mercedes that had followed his limousine parked and a number of bodyguards exited them. They walked up and surrounded Kazuya and escorted him to the privet Jet up ahead on the runway. Kazuya ignored the press and walked along side the bodyguards until one man persisted with his camera held up high.   
"Mr Mishima!!! Is there anything you'd like to say to your father???" At that question Kazuya paused and looked at the cameraman. He pulled off his shades and stared cold and hard at the man.   
"They all thought I was out of the game, but I'm holding all the cards now…" he left the sentence hanging and boarded the jet the bodyguards close behind him.

_a/n__… I am a jin fan btw lol but kazuya just has more story depth. Carbon copy can't really beat the original. _


	8. The Rising Sun

Part eight: The rising sun   
  
Two more hours and they would arrive in Japan. Two days and the tournament would begin. He couldn't wait, the thrill of the fight, the rush of adrenaline; it excited him and it would fulfil the burning desire that ate at him constantly. He looked out of the window and gazed at endless stretch of clouds below. Like a white carpet they rolled away to reveal the lands they had veiled. The sky was tinted pink and orange, signs of the rising sun. Kazuya snickered lightly to himself at the coincidental thought and leaned back in his chair. Closing his eyes he let thoughts of the upcoming tournament consume him and he fell to a light dose.   
  
"Mishima-sama… Mishima-sama?" A voice broke through his mind. He raised his heavy lids and looked up with a scowl. A blonde bodyguard called to him cautiously.   
"What?" he sneered.   
"We will be landing shortly if you would like to prepare for that or if you would like anything before we land. Kazuya straightened up and yawned.   
"Get me a glass of water." He ordered. The bodyguard nodded and immediately went to fetch him some water. When Kazuya looked out of the window they were just under the now wispy clouds. A tall glass of water with Ice bobbing on the surface was placed before him. Kazuya drank it gratefully as the cold liquid soothed his parched throat. But the water could not soothe his anger… only one liquid could do that and water was much too thin. Within the Hour they had landed and Kazuya was on his way into the city of Tokyo. The scenery he saw was amazing to say the least. It was…alien to him. Japan had changed much in the years. One thing that hadn't changed was the countryside. Kazuya was escorted directly to the arena in which the Tournament was to take place. There was no problem in getting in or anything of the like. He was admitted immediately, most of the staff stared at him in fear and moved almost instantly. The receptionist of the living quarters handed him a key with a trembling hand, her face unhealthily pale. Kazuya smiled and caught her hand and kissed it lightly. Kazuya snickered slightly as he walked away with his keys in hand. The woman at the desk had almost fainted in fear at his reaction. He walked towards the elevator as his luggage was carried behind him. When they reached his room Kazuya dismissed his bodyguards and decided to look around the vicinity. He only realised his mistake when he reached the lobby and it was too late.   
  
"KAZUYA!!!" a voice had roared no more than five seconds after he entered the lobby. When he looked at the direction from which the voice had come he saw a blur of yellow and black rush toward him. Kazuya side-stepped the rush attack and spun around behind his attacker. When he stopped To look at who had lunged at him, Kazuya sneered and snorted in disgust. He identified the man as Paul Phoenix. Kazuya disliked the rowdy American; he seemed to have fallen under the impression that Kazuya was a personal rival. Kazuya dodged a few more jabs from the raving man and delivered a quick punch to Paul's abdomen. Paul absorbed most of the impact, but it was too much even for a man of his fighting expertise. Kazuya seized him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him up. 

  
"I would fight you now, just to put you out of your misery, but I think I'll wait until matches. There the world will witness your fall against me… again." He sneered. Paul looked at his face and spat in Kazuya's face. Kazuya let him go and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his face. He had attracted too much attention as it was. Turning on his heel he walked towards the door. Amongst the crowds staring at him was a girl. Her hair, tied in two bunches atop her head bobbed slightly as she tip toed to see above the crowd, her pink dress swaying just above her knees. Kazuya stared at her oddly, confused by her watering eyes and shivering form. There was no trace of fear in her eyes but distress and relief. The relief was suddenly replaced by disappointment and she settled back down. Kazuya had been confused by her reaction, without giving it a second thought he continued to walk back to his room.


	9. Chapter 2: Blood spills Blood ties

Thanks to all who are and have been reading this fic. Sorry it's taken me so long, been swamped with exams and stuff. I know the parts are short but I'm still posting two parts in one go to tackle that problem. Hope you all enjoy this.

-

Chapter two: Blood spills…   
  
Part one: Blood Ties   
  
Kazuya's evening had been completely ruined. The press had been bad enough, but the attention from all at the tournament grounds itself was more frustrating than ever. So many rumours had passed around since. He had heard scatters of conversations everywhere.   
  
"…I heard he was staying with his step brother Chao Lan…"   
"…apparently he has a kid too…"   
"…I heard he was mechanically advanced, like some J-projects he had going back when he was in control…"

   
Most of the remarks were absolutely stupid! Him being mechanically advanced, having a son!?! It was ridiculous. One way or another, he would still have to face the crowds. Well now was as good a time as any. With the matches starting in less than two days, he needed some training and nothing was going to stop him from getting some. Dressing in his White Gi outfit Kazuya made his way down to the Dojo. As he entered, all became silent. All attention was fixed onto him. There were seven people in the dojo including him or to be more precise, six people and one panda. With the panda was the girl he had seen earlier. Though this time she was not dressed in the fancy pink dress. She wore White and red track suit bottoms and a black cropped top. With her was an older man, Chinese. Kazuya recognised him from the second tournament. A cop, but he couldn't quite place the name. A man, big and burly looking stood at the edge of the room. He was bald and one of his ears was slightly clipped. At the far end of the room near some sandbags stood another man Kazuya recognised. Marshall Law. He had also participated in the second tournament. Finally Kazuya laid eyes on the last person in the room; a tall man with purple dyed hair. He looked oddly familiar. But the Dark shades the man wore prevented Kazuya from identifying him. Kazuya stepped further into the room to begin his warm ups. The young girl he had seen earlier broke the silence as she began to talk rapidly to the panda. Kazuya could not understand as she spoke in Mandarin. Slowly the silence faded away but the tension remained in the air. Kazuya began a few simple warm ups and then gradually began his proper training.   
  
After half an hour the atmosphere in the Dojo had calmed down and the other people in the Dojo gradually worked their way around Kazuya. It made training a lot easier for Kazuya as he no longer had to be aware of the constant staring and such. Although the purple haired man still seemed rather edgy around Kazuya. Edgy wasn't the right word. Awed was what he seemed. Kazuya swore that he'd seen the man before but he just wouldn't take the damn shades off. Kazuya began to breathe heavily in frustration, his left eye burned and the scar on his chest began to ache. Kazuya kicked the wooden dummy before him smashing it to splinters. No one really took notice of Kazuya's actions; the pile of broken dummies in the far left corner of the room explained that. Kazuya continued to train for a couple of hours and one by one all the others began to leave. Four hours after he had come to the Dojo Kazuya, the girl and the panda were the only ones left in the dojo. The thought of the purple haired man biting at him he called the girl over. At first she looked startled and slowly she made her way over to him. Standing cautiously around him she stood expectantly.   
"That man, that was here earlier, the one with the Purple hair? Who was he?" he asked in English. She stared at him and replied in Japanese.   
"They call him Violet. He owns some big company. I don't know why he's participating if that's what you're after." Kazuya looked at her, surprised at her fluent speech and her confident attitude. Reverting to his Japanese he continued to speak to her.   
"When you saw me yesterday, you weren't afraid but you looked at me oddly… why?"   
"You look like someone I know… I was looking for him I mistook you for him." she said sadly. "If you'll excuse me Mishima-sama I must be on my way." Kazuya looked at her shocked at how easily she used his name. Though he did nothing about it as she left the room with the panda following close behind. Deciding that he had done enough training he left the Dojo and headed back towards his room.   
  
He stepped out of the dark elevator and made his way down the corridor. He walked into the darkness of his room and paused. There was someone there. Whoever it was, they were making no effort to hide; they wanted to be found. A figure stood silhouetted against the dim light shining through the window, which left a purple halo around the figure's head.   
  
Kazuya stepped towards the person known as 'Violet' and sneered.   
"Who are you?" Violet laughed in response and took a step out towards him. Kazuya's anger rose slightly but faded just as quickly, he recognised that voice. Violet reached for the shades perched on his nose and pulled them off. Kazuya's eyes widened as he looked closely at the man's face.   
  
"It's good to see you too brother." He said and smirked. Kazuya continued to stare at his stepbrother a while and then slowly he replied.   
"Lee… what the HELL have you done to your hair?" Lee looked over to Kazuya with an amused look on his face.   
"Is that your idea of a greeting brother?" he said and grinned before catching his brother in a tight bear hug.   
"What happened here Lee, and why do you have that ridiculous hair and clothes?"   
"It's a disguise, or hadn't you noticed?" he replied spitefully.   
"Yes I got that you fool, but a disguise against who?"   
"Who else? Our dear dear father of course. When he found out that I'd sided with you in the second tournament he practically threw me out."   
"What a shame." Kazuya said sarcastically. "Must have been such a loss." He paused slightly and continued on a more serious note. "I've been gone too long Lee, you need to fill me in… what's been happening?" Lee sat down on a chair and motioned for Kazuya to do the same. Running the events that had taken place over the past few years through his head, Lee contemplated on what to tell his brother and what he should leave out. Jin Kazama was one thing he wasn't too sure Kazuya could handle… maybe it was better left unspoken about… but he could have been wrong.


	10. Lavender

Part two: Lavender   
  
Kazuya leaned back in his chair and sighed. Too much had happened in the past two decades, although there was still one thing that nagged constantly at his mind; Jun Kazama. What had become of her? Kazuya didn't dare ask. Lee reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. Pulling one out he lit it and sucked in the smoke almost gratefully.   
"I'd have thought you'd have grown out of that habit by now." Kazuya said distastefully.   
"Not a chance" Lee sniffed. "Anyway, it's a good way to relax…" He looked down and then offered Kazuya one with a grin. Kazuya simply waved him away. Then with a look at the navy sky Lee got up and yawned. "Well I'm going, need to catch me some Z's." he said in English doting an American accent. Kazuya nodded in response as Lee walked to the door and left silently.

Noticing that his eyelids were weighing downward Kazuya decided to get some sleep himself. Heading towards the bedroom he stretched, rolling his neck from shoulder to shoulder. He switched on the light that instantly illuminated the whole room. Kazuya squinted away form the light and raised his hand up to protect his eyes. The room was rather large. There was a double bed in the middle of the room itself a desk in the corner of the room and a small bedside table. Upon it was placed a telephone and a lamp. Kazuya switched off the light and changed quickly before falling face first onto the bed. The sheets smelt like something out of a garden. A soft musty smell that reminded him of that clean untouched skin. That hair that was silk beneath his fingers. Lavender. Thoughts of Jun invaded his mind again. Kazuya bit down on his lip and forced himself to sleep to abandon her pale face, her thick dark lashes that her large doe like eyes. Her lips the hue of red as delicate as a rose petal.   
  
Kazuya gave out a mental scream. Why was this woman haunting him even now? Why was she with him every move he made? Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? She had been a distraction, a distraction and nothing more so why did she follow in his dreams?   
  
Kazuya got no rest that night, 'She' wouldn't leave him alone, every encounter he had with her he relived in his dreams. Then again, he would choose dreams of Jun any day over his usual recollections of the cliff; the endless journey down the bottomless pit. Kazuya lay in bed staring at the ceiling for almost an hour until he could bare the white tessellated designs no longer. He got up and glanced at the clock, six a.m. Kazuya walked to the bathroom, stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower. After cleaning up Kazuya found himself sprawled on the bed staring at the ceiling once again. He sighed and got up drying his wet hair with a towel with the words Mishima Grand hotel printed in bold gold font on it. He sneered at it and threw it across the room re-entering the bathroom to retrieve his watch. Kazuya caught a glimpse of himself in the steamy mirror of bathroom and frowned. He looked odd when his hair was wet. It clung to his neck and just barely touched the base of his shoulders. It needed a cut, but that was the least of his worries. He grabbed his watch and affixed it to his wrist. He buttoned his shirt and walked back into his room to find his schedule sheet. His scanned the sheet briefly until he found his name.   
'Kazuya Mishima fights…Yoshimitsu…' he repeated to himself. Yoshimitsu? How many more of these fighters were from previous tournaments? 'Do these people never die???' he asked himself. Well it would be interesting at how much better he had gotten since. He wondered if that woman was still around. The other Manji ninja, Kunimitsu was it? Well only time would tell.


	11. Masked fury

Part Three: Masked Fury

Kazuya rolled his shoulders back and felt his muscles clicking over each other under his skin. He clenched his fingers into fists and lowered himself to a fighting stance. As he looked over to the other end of the arena he tilted his head to the side. His opponent was watching him intently, staring, watching his every move in awe. Kazuya had almost choked himself on laughter when he had seen Yoshimitsu again. During the last tournament Kazuya has been to the masked ninja had doted a mask and a robotic arm. Now it seemed as if the man had no flesh whatsoever. At least none that was visible, especially with the entire robotic armoury the ninja had on.

One thing that hadn't changed was the fact that Yoshimitsu still fought with that odd looking blade. It gave off an eerie green glow that had always baffled Kazuya, but he was quickly pulled out of his thoughts as a booming voice resounded in the arena signalling the beginning of the fight.

The match had begun yet neither fighters moved. Kazuya waited a while and then launched into a full tackle. Yoshimitsu anticipated, expectedly, and back-flipped away from his rushing opponent. Kazuya had known he would do so and rolled forward and leaped up in a forward cross chop catching the ninja with full impact in the abdomen. Yoshimitsu hissed as he caught his breath back. His eyes glowed in fury and he charged. Kazuya sidestepped the attack and grabbed Yoshimitsu's wrist with a crushing grip. Slamming his right leg over their arms, Kazuya slammed his heel into Yoshimitsu's face. He brought his leg back over completing his 'bitch kicks'. Kazuya was rather fond of that move, and he used it time and time again. Yoshimitsu went crashing to the floor. Kazuya's mind flashed back to his encounter with the Tekkenshu at the G-Corp head quarters.

But unlike the Tekkenshu, Yoshimitsu rose again and planted the point of his sword on the ground. As he did he hopped onto it, balancing his body atop the hilt. Kazuya watched on baffled. Was he crazy? Kazuya could have easily knocked the ninja off his sword, but curiosity got the better of him. He watched on to see what the ninja was planning. But he did not move, instead he just sat atop his sword. Kazuya soon grew frustrated and edged towards him to sweep the sword from beneath him. As soon as he did he knew it had been a mistake. The sword flickered a brighter green for a split second before it was engulfed in a burning power. As Kazuya went to sweep the sword his leg was taken over by a scorching sensation. He leapt back from the blade and snarled in anger. Memories flooded back into his mind… the slow burning that had consumed his soul that fateful night twenty years ago. That was the last straw. He was in no mood to be dancing in circles anymore. Yoshimitsu had always worn the mask of the 'Oni' to strike fear in the hearts of his opponents but now, Kazuya was blinded by his own mask of fury.

Kazuya sidestepped around Yoshimitsu, who was edging towards Kazuya on his sword. A quick jab threw the Ninja off his sword and tumbling to the ground. Kazuya rained punches on the defenceless ninja and kicked him several times in rage. He finally backed away to allow his opponent to rise. It was useless; Yoshimitsu couldn't do anything against the will of the devil. Kazuya glared at his opponent for what seemed like an eternity, and then he moved. He moved so swiftly that Yoshimitsu didn't even notice Kazuya rising from his feet, he didn't realise what was coming when his head what thrown back by Kazuya's fist. The 'Lightning uppercut' had carried the Manjito Ninja through the air till he fell with a hollow thud at the other end of the arena. The whole stadium had gone silent. Kazuya thought he would have been able to hear a spider walking along the ceiling. He sneered at his fallen opponent and walked to the locker rooms to clean up. As he approached the door the crowd suddenly erupted in applause. Kazuya looked over his shoulder critically and raised one hand. The crowds cheered louder as he left the arena. 

The crowds were worse than even his father. They were delighted by the blood spilt at these tournaments. They were like scavengers… and they made him sick. Kazuya bit his lip on an evil grin. He was being a hypocrite. He himself relished the spilling of blood, that was the sole reason he was here, to see his father's blood dripping from his fists…

Tsuzuku… ……………………………………..

_A/N_

_Please ignore my mistakes, remember that I wrote this fic in 2002 and therefore was three years younger and still have not edited it properly, there are various crappy things that I will change in the future. _

_Jeeez__ you'd think that considering that I've actually finished this fic, it'd be a hellava lot easier to update ne? I'm just such a lazy bugger though honest. I'm sorry. Thanks for the reviews everyone. I know the chapters are very short (I'm sure I've said this before) but it's done now, I like this fic because of that. Short and simple… mostly to the point. I ahven't updated much because I didn't really know or think many people were reading this fic. After it went down so successfully at TZ I was a little discouraged. Espec as my Naruto fics on here are doing awesome… so thank you to all reviewers! I LOVE you no really. Because it makes me feel good about this fic_

_because it's been so long, thank you skitzo-phrenick, surfer sea turtle, styles clash, squalleh, Anni23, Isabella, storm, maz Kazama, spifferfish, saviourseph, Jessica skywalker, mononoke and tekken lover…_


End file.
